


Farewell

by midearthwritings



Series: Letters from Middle Earth [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midearthwritings/pseuds/midearthwritings
Summary: Your goodbye letter to Thranduil.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Series: Letters from Middle Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215401
Kudos: 6





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but I felt like it. Might write more of those bc I love writing letters.  
> (Originally published on Tumblr @midearthwritings)

_Meleth Nín_ , 

when the Sun rises tomorrow morning, I shall be gone. My love for you is of the purest and deepest, but I no longer desire to stay between those walls. Years pass fast, my treasure, and if your beauty remains unchanged, I grow old. When each of my hair has finally turned gray and my eyes are tired, your strength and health will not be diminished. Time has no mercy for those of my kind. Never would I forgive myself to have you suffer my fate. Therefore, I have decided to be selfish, to disappear. And before the cold hand of Death slides into mine to take me away, I wish to see the world.

I crave to walk through the greenest lands, inhabited by people who enjoy the little things of life. It is said that they are very short and walk barefoot at all times. I, too, wish to take off my shoes and feel the soft grass tickling my feet. The cities built and ruled by men, how come I have never visited them when it is where I come from? I heard of mountains so high they caress the sky. In there live the most talented blacksmiths. I wish to know what a forge looks like, see how swords are crafted. And the elves, my dearest, I have never seen the other elven realms.

Do not take me wrong, _Meleth Nín_ , for the home you gave me filled my heart with happiness. With you, I feel at peace, and I will miss the warmth of your embrace greatly. At night, when grief keeps me awake, I will think of you. When I travel at sea, I will remember those blue eyes of yours and how they so often looked at me in the most tender way. It is your silver mane that I will see when the Moon shines high and proud in the sky. Each leaf I come across, dancing lazily in the wind, will remind me of the realm I left, and its King whose heart I broke. What punishment should one suffer for leaving invisible scars on a monarch?

Promise me, Thranduil, as you read my words, that you will not let my actions be the end of you. You must not let despair and sorrow reap your soul. Else, my departure will be vain. Partly. Please, you must stay, for your people, for your son. They need you, all of them. Do not let a mere mortal take you away from them. Do not let a mere mortal take life away from you.

I must apologize, _Meleth Nín_ , for I will be selfish one more time. Do not try and find me, I beg of you. If you love me as I love you, when you are done reading, fold this letter and keep it as your most precious treasure. Cherish the memory of me, of the passion and stolen kisses. Keep me alive through the poems I read to you, and through the music you played for me. But leave me wandering the world.

I must go now. Remember that my heart is yours until the end of times. 

Farewell, dearest love.


End file.
